creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Videoprotokoll Sam Becker
"Sergeant Samuel LJ Becker hier, Routinemäßiges Videoprotokoll wurde aktiviert. Wir sind gerade im SINUS Sonnensystem - Bewohnbare Planeten: 1. Bewohnte Planeten: 0. Es sieht bis jetzt nach einem ruhigen Tag aus. Alle Systeme auf der Lizard-33 funktionieren fehlerfrei." - ERROR: Videoprotokoll stark beschädigt - "Sanchez, es gab eine starke Explosion bei den Sauerstofffiltern. Ich kümmere mich um Dr. Heinrichs. Du siehst nach wa..." - ERROR: Videoprotokoll stark beschädigt - "Verdammt! Was ist das? Woher kommt das Vieh?!", hörte ich Sanchez schreien. Ich lief mit geladener Waffe diesem Ding im Korridor entgegen. "Granate!" Plötzlich. Ein lauter Knall ließ mich zusammenzucken, etwas war etwa Zwei Meter vor mit detoniert. "Verdammt, ich bin blind!" schrie ich nachdem ich durch mehrere Splitter - vermutlich durch eine Granate - im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Ich feuerte mein Magazin bis zur letzten Patrone in die Dunkelheit ab und duckte mich wieder zu Dr. Heinrichs hinunter. Ich legte mein Maschinengewehr beiseite und zog langsam die Splitter aus dem heraus was von meinen Augen übrig blieb. Trotz der ganzen Schüsse und Schreie im Hintergrund fühlte ich so eine Stille, fast eine Taubheit - vergleichbar mit der die man fühlt wenn man im Schwimmbad seinen Kopf für ein paar Sekunden unter Wasser hält und einfach abschaltet. "Wir brauchen einen Sanitäter! Sofort!" hörte ich Dr. Heinrichs verzweifelt schreien und weckte mich dadurch aus meiner kurzen Taubheit. Ich fasste in meine linke Jackentasche und kramte umher. Nach ein paar Sekunden erfühlte ich einen kleinen Verband den ich immer als Notfalls-Zusatzausrüstung dabei hatte und ein Fläschchen Desinfektionsmittel. "Dok. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe, das könnte für mich jetzt eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit werden." Sie wusste sofort was zu tun war und schüttete das Desinfektionsmittel über mein Gesicht. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber zuckte durch den stechenden Schmerz zusammen. "Sie haben es gleich geschafft Sergeant Becker. Halten Sie durch." Im Hintergrund tobte immer noch ein Kampf, ich hörte wie der letzte außer mir lebende Soldat - Sergeant Sanchez - dieses Sektors im Korridor zerfetzt wurde. Dr. Heinrichs fixierte nun den Verband um meine Augen. "Dr. Heinrichs" "Nenn mich Lydia. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, da sind keine Titel mehr notwenig." "Ok.. Lydia. Siehst du eins von den Dingern vorne im Korridor?" "Ja, es frisst gerade einen Soldaten" sagte Lydia mit einer weinerlichen Stimme. "OK. Neben der Tür ist ein Zahlenpad, wenn du den Code 8654 eingibst müsste sich eine Luke öffnen und ein roter Knopf zum Vorschein kommen. Drück dann den Knopf, dieser startet das Sicherheitsprotokoll Q - Das Quarantäneprotokoll - und die Tür schließt sich. Anschließend wird der Korridor mit heißem Wasser sterilisiert. Damit dürfte dieser Sektor vorerst abgeriegelt sein. Und noch wichtiger ist dass dieser Ficker draufgeht - Los!" Lydia lief zum Zahlenpad. Ich hörte wie sie die Zahlen eintippte, aber ebenso wie das Ding vom Soldaten abließ und sich langsam in Richtung Tür bewegte. Es kam immer näher, Schritt um Schritt dann fing es an zu rennen. Mein leben zog an mir vorbei, ich zog langsam mein Messer aus meinem Gürtel heraus und machte mich für meinen wohl letzten Kampf bereit, aber dann schloss sich zum Glück die Tür und ich hörte das zischen des heißen Wassers aus den Sprinklern des Korridors. Man konnte hören wie das Ding verendete. "Wir haben es geschafft" sagte Lydia merklich erleichtert "Was nun?" "Nun. Ich bin blind, daher müssen sie leider den Part mit dem schießen erledigen, für den Fall der Fälle." "Ich habe noch nie eine Waffe in meiner Hand gehalten! Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann." "Du bekommst das schon hin" Ich nahm mein Maschinengewehr wieder in die Hand. "Siehst du noch irgendwo ein volles Magazin? Sieh mal bei Sergeant Miller nach, soweit ich mitgezählt habe hatte er nicht so viele Schüsse abgegeben." Lydia ging durch den Raum und untersuchte den Geräuschen nach einen Körper. "Ja das müsste es sein" Sie brache mir das Magazin. "So. Du musst jetzt genau aufpassen. Davon könnte unser Überleben abhängen" Ich lud die Waffe schritt für Schritt durch. "Nun ist die Waffe geladen. Hier ist der Schalter zum Entsichern." Ich legte meinen Daumen auf den Schalter zum Entsichern. "Die Waffe musst du so halten" Ich setzte meine Waffe an meiner Schulter an. "Und dann durch das Visier blicken. Es ist ein Infrarotvisier, sie ist auch richtig justiert. Also wenn etwas im roten Kreuz ist. FEUER. Alles Verstanden?" "Ja, Ich... Ich denke schon" Lydia zögerte, aber nahm schlussendlich die Waffe an sich. "Jetzt kommt der etwas unschöne Part. Die Rettungskapsel ist im Raum am anderen Ende des Korridors den wir gerade sterilisiert haben. Das ist jetzt nich das Problem an der Sache - Das Problem ist die Reichweite der Rettungskapsel. Sie reicht nur bis zum nächsten Planeten dieses Sonnensystems. Planet ZE-235 oder wie wir ihn gerne nennen das Höllenloch. Ein Planet dessen Oberfläche hauptsächlich von Dschungeln durchwachsen ist, ähnlich den tropischen Regenwäldern bei uns auf der Erde. Nur etwas größer und mit deutlich mehr Viechern die uns töten wollen. Diesen ganzen Umständen zum Trotz haben es Menschen vor etwa 200 Jahren geschafft diesen Planeten zu kolonisieren. Aber es ist etwas schief gegangen, denn die Kolonie hat vor zirka 50 Jahren den Kontakt zur Menschlichen Allianz abgebrochen. Zuerst meinte man die Kolonie wäre ausgelöscht worden deshalb wurde ein Aufklärungstrupp, 6 Soldaten, zwei Doktoren und die Pilotin zum Planeten geschicht. Das war vor zirka 10 Jahren. Der Kontakt zum Aufklärungstrupp brach kurz nach der Landung ab. Man wollte keine Menschen mehr in den Tod schicken und legte as Projekt ZE-235 zu den Akten. Fünf Jahre später erhielten wir zu unser aller Überraschung von der als bereits tot erklärten Truppe noch eine Nachricht. Es war eine Videoübertragung der Pilotin Lindsey McKillinger. Sie wirkte extrem verwahrlost und traumatisiert." Ich stoppte und holte tief Luft. "Was.. sagte sie?" fragte Lydia ängstlich. "Nun. Die Kolonie auf ZE-235 gibt es noch, aber sie haben sich verändert. Lindsey erzählte uns dass die Landung gut verlief und sie zu aller Überraschung gleich eine intakte Stadt vorfanden. Nun sie war etwas untechnologisiert, aber intakt. Dann zeigten sich allerdings die Eigenheiten. Alle Soldaten wurden überrascht und entwaffnet. Dann sperrte man alle neun Personen ein. Die Soldaten wurden - ich zitiere - Wie Vieh abgeschlachet und anscheinend verspeist. Es wirkte laut Lindsey wie eine Art grausames Ritual. Dr. Gayle und Dr. Simmons wurden für Informationen tot gefoltert. Und Lindsey selbst... Nun sie erwischte es meiner Meinung nach am schlimmsten. Nach fünf Jahren Gefangenschaft gelang es ihr anschließen auszubrechen, sich ins Kommunikationszentrum zu hacken und den einen Hilferuf zu schicken. Leider wurde ihr am Ende der Videoübertragung der Hals von hinten durchgeschnitten." "Was ist mir ihr auf ZE-235 geschehen?" "Sie bekam drei Kinder auf ZE-235. Auf ihre Details will ich nicht eingehen. Ich will dir dieses Schicksal ersparen. Also wenn wir mit dieser Rettungskapsel auf dem Planeten landen müssen wir sofort einen Funkleitstrahl finden und aktivieren. Momentan befindet sich ein Schiff von General Pence nur 5 Tage entfernt von hier am Rande dieses Sonnensystems. Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist es dass uns eine Truppe von Pence in 5 Tagen von ZE-235 abholen bzw retten kann." "Das heißt wir müssen 5 Tage auf diesem verdammten Planeten ausharren?!" fragte Lydia hysterisch. "Es ist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Diesem Schiff geht der Sauerstoff langsam aus, der Filter ist dank dieser scheiss Viecher explodiert. Uns bleiben vielleicht noch 2-3 Stunden hier bevor wir ersticken." "Ok LOS!" Lydia drückte erneut den Quarantäneknopf um diese zu deaktivieren. Dank des Fingerabdruckscanners öffnete ich die Tür und wir gingen den 20 Meter langen Korridor entlang. Es roch nach gekochten Schweinefleisch. "Es ist tot" sagte Lydia mit einem eindeutig angewiedertem Unterton. Ich tastete immer mit meiner rechten Hand die Korridorwand ab um mich orientieren zu können. "Hier ist die zweite Tür." "Gut" Ich ertastete mit meiner rechten Hand langsam das Touchpad und öffnete die Tür. "Der Raum ist leer. Hier sind nur Leichen... Und die Rettunskapsel" sagte Lydia in einem erfürchtigem Ton. Lydia öffnete die Rettungskapsel und betrat diese. "Hat... Hat jemand außer uns überlebt?" "Ich denke nicht Lydia. Dafür war die Detonation der Filter zu stark. Es ist ein kleines Wunder dass das Raumschiff überhaupt noch nicht ganz in die Luft geflogen ist. Außerdem war hier ein gefräßiges Vieh auf dem Durchmarsch." Ich ertastete mir langsam der Wand entlang zur Rettungskapsel und nahm neben Lydia Platz. Wir schlossen die Tür und Lydia fuhr das Piloten HUD hoch. "Rettunskapsel kann nicht gestartet werden. Freigabe mittels Notprotokoll-Z muss manuell am Server erfolgen. WAS?!" Lydia schlug auf das Display ein. "Warte kurz, der Server ist gleich hier in der Nähe." Ich öffnete die Tür der Rettungskapsel und schlängelte mich mit den Händen ertastend zum Servercomputer vor. "Das müsste er sein" brabbelte ich in mich hinein und strich mit meiner Hand über alle Oberflächen. Es piepte - ich fand den Handabdruckscanner. Server online - Wollen sie eine Überprüfung aller relevanten Systeme vornehmen lassen? "Computer starte Notfallprotokoll-Z und gib die Rettungskapsel zum Start frei." Notfallprotokoll-Z wird gestartet. Ich hörte wie etwas durch den Korridor. Es hörte sich aber nicht menschlich an, eher ein schleifen. "Lauf!" schrie mir Lydia aus der Rettungskapsel zu und gab ein paar Schüsse mit dem Maschinengewehr ab. "Hier her! Folge der Stimme" schrie Lydia lauthals während sie erneut Schüsse abgab. "Computer schließ die Tür der Rettungskapsel und leite start ein" "Nein! Sie kommen mit. Lassen sie mich nicht allei.." Die Kapsel startete. Ich fühlte den Geruch von Fleisch - vermutlich aus dem Rachen des Dings. Es war etwa noch einen Meter entfernt. Ich tastete meinen Gürtel ab. Eine Granate. Ich zog den Stift. - ERROR: Videoprotokoll stark beschädigt - Felix20010 Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod